


No hard feelings

by Yaiza_trashmouth14



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, POV First Person, but they don't know that falling in love is mutual, let's just imagine the cobra kai boys didn't join Kresse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaiza_trashmouth14/pseuds/Yaiza_trashmouth14
Summary: A story about the feelings of Hawk and Demetritold by Demetri's POV
Relationships: Demitri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	No hard feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom  
> Hawk and Demetri are my OTP  
> English isn't my first language. Sorry if there are mistakes

I don't know since when I have these feelings, probably since I met him. We were the best of friends. He was my binary brother, although I wanted us to be more than that.

Then Cobra Kai arrived, that made him change radically and not only because of his hairstyle. He became aggressive, became a bully, and took the "No Mercy" rule very seriously. And now he hates me and says I'm a nerd and a pussy. He may be right and it makes me feel bad about myself.

After he got a girlfriend, I try not to get too affected, but it does. But Hawk and Moon's relationship was short-lived, they broke up after he beat me up at the mall.

A few days later at Moon's party, she had a girlfriend. Why couldn't I have the same with Hawk? I tried to reconcile with him, he wanted everything to be as before. But he threw alcohol on me. Then I humiliated him in front of the middle school, telling things about him that only he and I knew. I feel somewhat sorry for what I said.

Then a brutal fight occurred in the institute between the 2 dojos. I was able to defend myself and not run away like I always did. I threw it into a glass case and crystals fell on it. It hurt even me

Several weeks have passed since the fight and I want to have and find the courage to reconcile with Hawk and maybe tell him that I am in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Lovesong from The Cure and I got sad and emotional while writing this. LMAO


End file.
